


Dabbling

by hgdoghouse



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgdoghouse/pseuds/hgdoghouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post <i> Everest Was Also Conquered</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabbling

post 'Everest'

 

"I never really thought about it before but there must be gay policemen. There are, aren't there?" Bodie added.

Doyle shot him an amused look. "Course there are."

Bodie sat up a little. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"I was a copper, remember?"

"I'd be hard-pressed to forget." Slouching back in the passenger seat, Bodie's eyes widened. "Are you saying you've dabbled?"

"I was an art student for a while," Doyle allowed.

"Don't give me that. I'm talking about the other."

"Other what? The love that dares not speak it's name?"

"Love?"

"No need to sound so surprised. Some people do, you know. Even queers."

"I didn't mean it like that," said Bodie impatiently, his mind on a wholly different tack. "So have you? Dabbled, I mean?"

Slowing for the lights, Doyle rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would," confirmed Bodie with unusual frankness.

Relaxed, Doyle grinned at him. "I just bet you would. Maybe you'll find out one day."

"What kind of answer's that?" said Bodie, outraged.

"The only kind you're getting right now."

"Dabbling's a nice word," said Bodie, as the car came to a halt a few minutes later in a long line of traffic.

"Yeah, it is. So's apricot," said Doyle mischievously, of the view that if Bodie wanted it he could damn well work for it. It didn't pay to make things easy for him.

"Toe-rag," said Bodie amicably. "Fancy trying out that new Chinese near my place? My treat." He waggled his eyebrows in what was, presumably, supposed to be enticement.

Laughing, it was a moment before Doyle thought to say 'yes.'

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2009


End file.
